


Stuck

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Chairs, Dogs, Lube, M/M, OC, Romance, Stupidty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…are you stuck?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Done for another prompt on Tumbler! BTW I'm sorry I'm posting so much! Forgive me!

The day was warm, but not to the point of sweating. It was perfect but unfortunately, the two detectives didn’t get the luxury of having the day off to enjoy the fine weather. They were both stuffed inside a police cruiser with the AC cranked up high, heading toward a secluded wood cabin to interview a suspect in their hostage case. Thankfully the situation was handled with care and no one ended up hurt but the criminal had fled the scene with very little evidence to tell who this man was. All the witness and hostages could say was he was tall and built. One hostage had told them he fit the description of a one Derek Coiter. They looked into it, saw he worked in the same store this event took place, called him up and now they were on their way to interview him. “How much longer is the drive?” Joseph asked, flipping through his notebook, making sure he’d written down all their questions they wanted to ask.

“Shouldn’t be much farther.” Sebastian said with a sigh. He enjoyed the wind running through his hair with the window open and was eager to get back home to do nothing but, well, nothing. Maybe nap on the couch if Joseph didn’t take a jab at his age again. “Guy lives in a log cabin.”

“I prefer our apartment.”

“Guys probably a nature buff.”

“Maybe, but I really don’t think driving out here is necessary. He already doesn’t fit the M.O. The man holding up the store was obviously doing it for attention. This Derek character lives to far out and secluded to be the guy.”

“True, but he does work there. Maybe he saw something no one else did. From what I was told, he was the only one not caught up in the situation.” He slowed the cruiser when they came toward a right turn off onto a dirt road. “It’s gonna get a little bumpy.”

“Go slow then.”

Sebastian tried to take that advice but the first large dip in the dirt came as a surprise causing both detectives to bounce in their seats and Joseph to nearly bang his head on the window. “Shit, sorry.” He apologized when he regained control of the car. “Didn’t see that one.”

“Obviously.” Joseph sighed; glad he didn’t smack his cranium. “No harm done anyway.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

Sebastian nodded and took the ride even slower down the road making the dips and bumps tolerable. Joseph wished they would have brought the truck instead of the cruiser but they couldn’t really change their minds now. So Joseph settled in his seat, slipping away his notebook into the pocket inside his vest. His eyes trained on the moving forest outside, the area reminding him of the early horror movies with a killer stalking camp kids from within the trees and picking them off one by one. He always found those movies intriguing for how old, for lack of a better word, they were. “There it is.”

Joseph turned his head from the side window to peer through the front one. A head of them was an old fashioned log cabin. The landscape around it was nicely trimmed and cleaned, on the front porch looked to be a homemade swing but what really caught both their eyes were two Rottweiler’s chained outside to the front railing. “Oh no.”

“What’s wrong?” Sebastian asked, unbuckling himself.

“The dogs.”

Sebastian cocked his head at his partner. “Don’t like dogs?”

“No, it’s just…haven’t you heard horror stories about dogs like them?”

“Yeah but it’s how the owner raises them. You’re not gonna die to a dog. The best it’ll probably do is tackle you.” Sebastian assured then exited the cruiser.

Joseph took a deep breath then followed Sebastian’s lead, sticking close this partner, especially when the dogs heard the car doors. Their heads lifted from the ground and seeing strange, they stood their ground, growling with their sharp canines showing. “Seb…”

“Relax.” Sebastian stopped before the dogs chains could reach and picked up a rock. It wasn’t polite to do but rather than be tackled by dogs, Sebastian used the rock to knock on the door. In a second, the door opened and there stood a man with the same build as what was described by hostage. The man was around Sebastian’s age, maybe a year or two older, tall, burly with a full on beard, the dark blonde matching his near buzz cut head. “You gotta be the detectives.”

“That we are.” Derek whistled and the Rottweiler’s settled down, still on high alert with their eyes trained on them. When the dogs were settled down, they stepped up to the house, Sebastian holding out his hand. “I’m Detective Castellanos and this is my partner, Detective Oda.” Joseph shook his hand after Sebastian had. “We’d like to ask you a few questions about-”

“Yeah, yeah, ya told me on the phone.” He stepped aside, allowing the detective’s in. “Follow me to my office and we’ll get this over with.”

Sebastian glanced back at Joseph before following him to his office. Joseph walked with them but trailed his eyes over the cabin. It didn’t look like much, rather empty save for a few paintings and a gun cabinet but nothing raised any red flags for him. Though he was surprised he got electricity out here, the TV really the only thing Joseph could see the man doing. “Codda, you comin’?” Derek asked standing impatiently at the door to his office.

“It’s Oda.” Joseph corrected.

“Whatever, are ya comin’?”

Sebastian smirked, easily hiding his amusement when Joseph entered the room with annoyance written on his face. The office, much like the rest of the house was a bit empty save for the desk and three chairs, Derek taking his chair behind the desk while Sebastian slipped into one of the chair in front of it. Joseph, however, stared at the chair he was meant to take. It looked a little too small for him. “Sit.” Derek said. “C’mon now. Chair ain’t gonna bite ya.”

“I’m fully aware of that.” Joseph bit. “The chair just looks a little small.”

“And you’re not big. Sit.”

Joseph pursed his lips but didn’t argue. He took the arms of the chair and eased himself into it, feeling the tightness around his hips. “Alright. Now, where were you at the time of the incident?”

“Out back. Was stackin’ logs.”

“Did you see anything suspicious while you back there? Anyone trying to sneak out?”

“Nope.”

“Did you hear the commotion inside the building?”

“Nothin’. Walls were too thick to hear anythin’.”

Joseph paused in writing in his notebook at that. He didn’t believe it but he’d speak with his partner about it when they were alone. Besides, Sebastian was on a roll and Joseph didn’t want to break his concentration, his own concentration focused on trying to get comfortable. The chair was too small to fit right but while he was trying to hear Derek answer the questions, he didn’t heard the creaks and groans of the chair until suddenly the chair gave out from under him, both older men jumping at his small yelp. “Joseph.”

Sebastian knelt in front of him, worrying crossing his face. “You okay?”

Flushing furiously, Joseph wiggled in the chair, trying to free himself and when he couldn’t, his cheeks turned redder if possible when he realized he was stuck. “I…Seb…I can’t…”

“…are you stuck?”

“Yes!”

Derek blinked then stood from his chair, muttering to himself, clearly not pleased that the detectives were staying longer then he wanted. “I’ll grab a saw t’ get him out.”

“Saw?” Sebastian asked, standing to grab Derek’s arms, stopping him from leaving the office. “Would that hurt him?”

“If I cut the wrong way.”

Sebastian furrowed his brows, shaking his head. “Hell no. You’re not gettin’ a saw.” He crouched back in front of Joseph, inspecting where he was more tightly secured. “Get butter or something.”

Sighing, Derek rolled his eyes. “I’ll see what I can find.”

Sebastian gave him a glare then turned back to his partner. “Don’t worry. We’re gonna get you outta here.”

Groaning, Joseph hid his face behind his hands, refusing to look Sebastian in the eyes. “This is beyond embarrassing. I knew this chair was too small!”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Sebastian rubbed his hand into Joseph’s shoulder. “We’ll get ya out of here, finish up the interview then go home.”

“…you’re going to tease me about this, won’t you?”

Sebastian smirked at him. “Maybe.” He snickered. “You’ll laugh about this too when you’re free.”

“I doubt that.”

“Oh, you will.” Sebastian kissed his cheek then looked down at his predicament again. “Here, let me try to tug you free.” He took Joseph’s hands from his face and pulled at him.

“Ow! Okay, not working.”

“Sorry.” Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck. “Derek should come back soon.”

“I hope so. It hurts being stuck in this.”

Sebastian knelt back down, trying to pull off the chairs arms but despite the weak legs then arms were attached to the chair quite well. “Alright. Got what we need.”

Sebastian turned to Derek, eyeing the saw the man brought in along with some sort of lube. “I thought I said no saw.”

“If this doesn’t work then we’re gonna have to saw him out.” He passed Sebastian the lube.

“We won’t need it.” He opened the tube. “Now step outside while I try to unstick my partner.” Derek gave off a grumble but left the room. Sebastian rolled his eyes then tugged at

Joseph’s shirt. “Hold it up.” Obeying the command, Joseph held up his shirt while Sebastian squirted lube onto his hand then smearing it around the areas he could dip his fingers in. “It’s a good thing your skinny.”

“I’m still stuck in a damn chair.”

“Be worse if you were my size. “Hurt a hell of a lot more, that’s for sure.”

“It’s still…” Joseph shook his head. “Can you free me?”

“Let’s try.” He wiped his hands on his shirt then stood in front of Joseph, placing his foot on the chair in the space between Joseph’s legs. “Ready?” he asked taking Joseph’s hands.

“Yes.”

“Alright. One. Two. Three.” He yanked and Joseph popped free of the chair, the strength Sebastian used yanking Joseph into him almost knocked them over the back of the desk. “There we go.”

Joseph sighed. “Thanks.”

Sebastian rubbed his back. “Yep.” He put his hands on Joseph’s waist. “Sore?”

“A little but nothing a hot bath won’t fix.”

“Can I join?”

Joseph smacked his chest. “Maybe.” He stepped back and walked in a circle a few times to get his baring’s straight before letting the man back in. “I apologize about the chair.”

“It’s fine. Old anyway.” He shoved his hands into his pockets. “Can ya god feed Ceaser and Chucky?”

“…why?”

“Because there’s only one chair now.”

Joseph’s blush returned full force. He snatched up the treats then walked outside. The dogs perked up, smelling the treats in Joseph’s hands. “Um, hey boys. Your master gave me treats to give to you.” He sat down at the porch steps, still horribly embarrassed about the situation at hand. He stared at the stake shaped treats then split them in half, giving each dog an even amount, glad his gloves shielded his from dog slobber. “You’re not so bad.” He smiled reaching out to scratch behind one of the dogs ears.

He spent time with the two dogs until Sebastian came from the house with Joseph’s notebook. “Here. You forgot it.”

“Thanks.” He sighed. “So, what do you think?”

“Not him.” He took Joseph’s arm, pulling him up. “C’mon. Let’s go home.”

Joseph followed Sebastian back to the cruiser and entered the car, groaning. “Damn it. I…I feel so ashamed.”

“Don’t be. You knew it was too small and the dickhead made you sit in it anyway.”

“Still.”

Sebastian reached over and pulled his partner into a kiss. “Let it go, okay?”

“…I will when I’m in my bath.”

Sebastian smirked at him. “Let me take it with you and I’ll gladly wash all the sores away.”

“Mm, you make it sound like a massage.”

“I’ll give ya that too.”

“Okay and please, never speak of this again.”

“Yeah, sure.” He pat Joseph’s hand. “As long as you never mention my age again when I take a nap.”

“Fine, deal.”

Sebastian smirked and began the drive home, with his arm around Joseph’s shoulder.


End file.
